


Confusion

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waya and Le Ping meet for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verloren1983](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/gifts).



Waya rolls his eyes and glares at the kid across from him that looks nothing like him. Not at all. Not even a little. Okay, the hair maybe, but that's it!

Said kid _sticks out his tongue_ and finally places his black stone. Waya counters with a white only moments later and tries to tune out everything but the board and the stones. This is third board at the Hokuto Cup. It's important. He needs to remain calm and dignified.

They're halfway through the game when the commentary finally turns to them for a moment. Waya has just played an incredible strategic move that has cut off black from moving forward with his attack. Only, Waya hears the commentary and they dare to say that the move was played by Le Ping. He frowns toward the podium where three men he doesn't recognize are announcing for the match. He waves a hand and tries to point to his name plate. 

Le Ping plays a hand that Waya considers really dumb and then he's hearing all about how questionable Waya Yoshitaka's last move was. He stands up quickly enough that his chair falls backward and points to the kid across the table. "He looks nothing like me!"

Touya looks at him from his position at first board and glares. "Waya-san, please be respectful and sit back down."

Waya picks up his chair and sits back down. He hates Touya Akira and he isn't too fond of this Le Ping character either. At least he still has Shindou on his side. But as he looks up at the other boy, he sees Shindou giving him an uncharacteristic frown. "Really, Waya? You should've just creamed him."

Digging into his go ke again, Waya intends to do just that.


End file.
